The described invention relates in general to a system for characterizing manual welding operations, and more specifically to a system for providing useful information to a welding trainee by capturing, processing, and presenting in a viewable format, data generated by the welding trainee in manually executing an actual weld in real time.
The manufacturing industry's desire for efficient and economical welder training has been a well-documented topic over the past decade as the realization of a severe shortage of skilled welders is becoming alarmingly evident in today's factories, shipyards, and construction sites. A rapidly retiring workforce, combined with the slow pace of traditional instructor-based welder training has been the impetus for the development of more effective training technologies. Innovations which allow for the accelerated training of the manual dexterity skills specific to welding, along with the expeditious indoctrination of arc welding fundamentals are becoming a necessity. The characterization and training system disclosed herein addresses this vital need for improved welder training and enables the monitoring of manual welding processes to ensure the processes are within permissible limits necessary to meet industry-wide quality requirements. To date, the majority of welding processes are performed manually, yet the field is lacking practical commercially available tools to track the performance of these manual processes. Thus, there is an ongoing need for an effective system for training welders to properly execute various types of welds under various conditions.